Danny Bolen
Biography Danny Bolen is a character who was introduced in season six. He is a 19-year-old boy, who gets into some trouble involving Julie Mayer, Susan's daughter. His parents also moves to Wisteria Lane with him. They have moved around a lot in the past for unknown reasons. His family is the Season 6 mystery. Season Six Danny and his parents buy Mary Alice's old house on Wisteria Lane off Lee McDermott. Almost straight away after moving there, Danny asks Julie Mayer to tutour him in math. During one of their lessons, Danny asks Julie to the movies. When Julie seems hesitant he insists that it would be just as friends and she accepts. Danny's father then walks in and insists that Danny take out the trash right away. While Danny is gone, Nick tells Julie that she is out of Danny's league. Later, Karen McCluskey watches Julie and Danny fighting on the street. The morning after Susan and Mike's wedding, Danny comes downstairs talking to Ana Solis on the phone. She asks him out to the mall but he turns her down and hangs up. Nick then asks him where he disappeared to the previous night but he doesn't answer him. Nick then exits and Danny confesses to Angie that he went out drinking. They then hear Karen McCluskey's screams and walk out onto the street. They learn of Julie Mayer's attack and soon go back inside. The neighbours soon become suspicious of Danny after Karen saw him and Julie fighting a few days before hand. Angie and Nick soon decide that they need to make a proper alibi for Danny so he contacts Ana and asks her to lie to the police and tell them that she was drinking with Danny the previous night. Ana agrees but when Gaby finds out she forces Ana to tell the truth. Angie then tells Danny that he is going to be arrested but not to open his mouth until they get a lawyer as a "fish gets caught by opening its mouth". Danny is later arrested as the residents of Wisteria Lane watch from afar. Later, he is released because of a lack of evidence. Susan, however, is not done with him, and eventually attacks him. He is saved by Angie, who later tells him to defend himself if he ever has to, and she is sorry he has to be raised this way. It is revealed he knows that his father was having an affair with Julie prior to her strangulation. He later gives Julie his family's gun for protection, which is revealed to be registered under the family's real name. Later on, he tells Julie he wants to go out with her, but Julie says it will never happen, because she already slept with his father. He then tries to kill himself. While he is in the hospital and dilusional, he tells his nurse his real name is Tyler. Relatives Blood Relatives * Sons: N/A * Daughter: N/A * Grandson: N/A * Granddaughter: N/A * Mother: Angie Bolen * Father: Nick Bolen * Siblings: N/A Other Relatives * Step-Father: N/A * Step-Mother: N/A * Ex-Husbands: N/A * Current Wife: N/A * Father-in-law: N/A * Mother-in-law: N/A * Brother-in-law: N/A * Step-Son: N/A * Step-Daughter: N/A * Past Romances: N/A Category:Main characters